


Happily Ever After

by greenteaduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck
Summary: Everyone who had disappeared, all the people Sam and Dean had saved from Apocalypse World and those they had brought back from the dead previously. They had all returned.Cas had returned.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that I felt would fit with how I believe the series finale should go. I don't explain how they got Castiel back lol, I just wrote the happy ending. This is fluff and wish fulfillment to the highest degree!

Dean gripped the edge of the counter, taking a deep breath to steady himself. They were all back. Everyone who had disappeared, all the people Sam and Dean had saved from Apocalypse World and those they had brought back from the dead previously. They had all returned.

_Cas had returned._

He exhaled, shaky and uneven. His body felt simultaneously both stiff and boneless as if the tiniest breeze could knock him over at any moment. He ran his hands over his face and pushed himself away from the counter to move to the fridge. If there was any moment that called for a beer, it was this one.

Just as he was twisting off the cap and was about to toss it aside, the familiar swirl of a trenchcoat in the doorway caught his attention.

“Dean,” Cas said. The single word was a punch in the gut. Hearing Castiel say his name like old times was like the final trumpet of victory. After years of fighting again and again only for a new enemy to appear, stronger and smarter than the last. Finally it was over. 

Dean took a drink from his beer. “Hey, Cas,” he greeted as casually as he could.

They stood there silently for a moment until Dean said, “Sorry about Jack. I wish he coulda been here to see you.”

The corner of Castiel’s lips lifted in a somber smile. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. He’s gone but...,” and he looked at Dean, his eyes a little misty. “He’s here.”

Dean frowned and considered that. He wished he could feel Jack’s presence like Cas could but he just had to work on blind faith. There were moments, however, when he thought he could feel Jack with him. When he saw Star Wars marathons on TV or ate sugary cereal in the morning, those were the times when it was so clear Jack was still there with them. That he was still a part of their family.

“His mother would be proud of him,” Castiel continued. “Just like I am.” 

“Well, he saved all of our asses,” Dean complimented, “You raised a good kid there.”

“I didn’t do it on my own,” Castiel said. “You and Sam were his fathers just as much as I was.”

Dean gave a small chuckle. “We did do good with that one, didn’t we?”

Castiel nodded and the atmosphere in the room began to feel heavy again. They each stood silently on opposite sides of the kitchen and Dean’s mind was trying to think of things to say. There was so much and he couldn’t imagine where to begin.

“Listen, Dean, I just...” Castiel broke the silence first and moved further into the kitchen, a little cautiously. “I just wanted to say, ‘thank you’.”

Dean blinked. “For what?”

“For bringing me back.”

“Of course we were gonna bring you back,” Dean said, his tone surprised. “I mean, we defeated God. Did you think we were really gonna just let some black slime win?”

“The Empty is not just ‘black slime’. It’s a powerful void that has existed for eons.”

Dean shrugged, “You say tomato...”

And Castiel rolled his eyes at how flippant Dean was but there was a small smile on his lips. “I never should have doubted the Winchesters,” he murmured. 

“Damn straight,” Dean grinned, taking a drink from his beer.

Another silence hung in the air and the room felt charged with tension. And once more Castiel spoke first.

“About what I said before I left...” Castiel began and Dean had never seen Castiel look so unsure, so calculating about his next words. “I...”

“Cas,” Dean cut him off sharply. “Why the hell did you do that? Why did you just leave?”

Castiel looked confused, tilting his head to the side. “I had to, Dean. To defeat Billy. To save you and Sam and Jack. I had to.”

Dean shook his head and put his drink down. “All that stuff about your happiness...”

Castiel squinted his eyes. “I was being honest.”

Dean felt his voice shake and it broke as he said, “Did you give a thought about my happiness, Cas?”

Castiel pressed his lips together.

“Did you think about how I would feel if you just- just _left_ me?” Dean swallowed.

“I... thought that it was something you would have done. A selfless act.”

Dean actually laughed at the word, ‘selfless.’ He pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek and looked away to stop himself from shouting at the clueless angel. “And all that stuff about how you knew your happiness was something you could never have..?” He took a steadying breath before he spoke again. “How could you even know what you couldn’t have if you never told me?”

Again. Silence.

Castiel searched Dean’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Dean said. “You’re an angel of the friggin’ Lord, man. And I’m just... I never thought we could.” He let it trail off. “I just wish you had told me.”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel said. “We were in a bad place ever since Jack lost his soul and... and I thought I had told you so many times before.”

Dean felt a tear roll down his cheek and he rubbed it away quickly. “Yeah, well, same here.”

They both stared at each other. Castiel’s eyes wide and Dean defiant. 

“I thought I had made it clear before, Cas,” Dean said. “That I can’t live without you, much less be happy if you’re not there. So even though you may have ‘been at your happiest’, I sure as hell wasn’t. When you said....”

Dean trailed off again and swallowed.

“When you said that you loved me, Cas.”

And now Castiel had tears brimming in his own eyes at the memory.

“God, Cas,” Dean couldn’t catch the tears quick enough anymore and they fell freely from his eyes. “I was... I had always thought about that moment if you ever said something. But not like that. It was never supposed to end like that.”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel said, his own eyes red and watery. He then breathed in and tried to force a smile. “Can I try again?”

“No,” Dean replied curtly. “No, this time I get to be selfish.”

Castiel stayed still as Dean walked purposefully across the room and stopped to stand only an inch or so away from him. He moved closer to hold Castiel’s cheeks in the palm of his hands, before tilting his head to kiss those lips he had dreamt of for years. Castiel was frozen in shock before quickly reciprocating, his arms coming up to land on Dean’s waist.

They kissed and the world around them faded away until it was just them. There were no demons or monsters or vengeful gods. It was just two souls that had been dancing around each other for too long until this very moment when they could finally be united.

Castiel groaned as Dean deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue past Castiel’s lips. Castiel’s unshaven chin rubbed against his own as they pressed their bodies closer together. 

Dean wanted so badly to kiss him until they were breathless but he was able to eventually pull away from Castiel. He wanted to do all the things he had fantasized about. Touching Castiel, seeing him naked (and all those things people do while being naked). But he also wanted the other moments too. He wanted to simply wake up in bed next to him, to cook dinner together, maybe even get their own place one day.

Dean smiled and pressed his forehead against Castiel’s.

They could create their own ending now.


End file.
